Whiplash (Phineas and Ferb)
Whiplash is a supporting antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb special "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel". He was voiced by Peter Stormare. History In the special, he teamed up with Red Skull, MODOK and Venom to fight off Hulk, Thor, Spider-Man, and Iron Man. After the four heroes defeated Venom and Whiplash, MODOK revealed his latest weapon: an anti matter device controlled by MODOK. The heroes overcome his weapon and were about to apprehend the villains, until a ray from the sky zaps the heroes and drain them of their powers. This gave Whiplash and the other villains the chance to get away. At their evil lair, Whiplash was seen along with Venom, telling Red Skull that they should have destroyed the heroes once and for all. Red Skull, on the other hand, tells him and Venom that it doesn't change the fact how the heroes became powerless. Whiplash asked what could have happened to them. Red Skull summons MODOK, who explains to him that the ray came from a machine created by Heinz Doofenshmirtz after he read Doofenshmirtz's online blog about it in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. webpage. Red Skull then asks MODOK where to find Doofenshmirtz. MODOK informs Red Skull that Doofenshmirtz lives in Danville. Red Skull tells his comrades that they're going on an evil roadtrip to Danville. The villains arrive at Doofenshmirtz's building, where Red Skull introduced himself and his villains to Doofenshmirtz, who explained that his machine (known as the Power-Draininator) is what deprived the heroes' powers in the first place, and that he was intending to use it to take over the Tri-State Area. Red Skull demands for Doofenshmirtz to show the -inator, but Doofenshmirtz confessed that his nemesis Perry the Platypus has destroyed the -inator after the ray was fired, much to Red Skull's anger. However, Red Skull is delighted to hear that Doofenshmirtz is intending to build a second (but powerful) -inator based on the same idea, so Whiplash and the villains agree to help him out in getting the materials he need. After getting the materials that they need for the -inator, Doofenshmirtz was able to fix up his new -inator to full power. Delighted by this, Red Skull betrays Doofenshmirtz by trapping him in a cage, revealing his true plan to use the -inator to deprive all superheroes of their powers and destroy the entire Tri-State Area. Red Skull also spots a disguised Perry spying on them and has Venom to trap Perry in a cage as well. Stealing the -inator, Red Skull and his villains head over to City Hall to announce their plot, even having MODOK to make a few modifications that can make the machine drain living energy and matter. Despite their lack of powers, the heroes go off to confront the villains aided by Perry, who manages to free himself and Doofenshmirtz from their cages. Eventually, Candace and Isabella soon discovered that the heroes' powers are held in a data collection tank in a space station built by Phineas and Ferb. They land the station in Danville and restore the heroes' powers, much to the dismay of Whiplash and his villains. After a brief fight against the heroes, Whiplash and his villains are arrested and taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Navigation Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Marvel Villains Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Strategic Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Gaolers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Extravagant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vandals